Arte corporal
by Yuliss
Summary: Te acaban de mandar un trabajo de arte... no tienes pareja para hacerlo... ¿Quién será tu modelo para el proyecto? Oneshoot lemon.


**Disclaimer: El personaje de Edward no me pertenece, mas quisiera yo... xD, es de Stehpenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Arte Corporal**

Ya había terminado mi clase de Arte, en la cual estaba yo sola porque mi amiga se había dirigido a Química. Ella y yo no teníamos ninguna clase juntas ya que ambas habíamos elegido carreras distintas con, obviamente, clases distintas, pero lo que yo no sabía es que hoy iba a odiar Arte más que nunca.

No había nada que me quitara de la cabeza esas palabras "_Tenéis que elegir a alguien como modelo y plasmarlo en papel con la misma habilidad que Velázquez pintaba sus magníficas obras" "Quien no realice este trabajo tendrá suspenso el semestre completo, ya os podéis marchar" _Aghh, maldito profesor de arte, maldita asignatura de arte, ¡maldita yo por haberla escogido! ¿Y ahora a quién elijo yo para que sea mi modelo? Porque obviamente tiene que ser "quién" y no "qué".

Qué bien… genial. No si ya me lo avisó mi amiga, "_¿Arte? ¡Estás loca! Yo me decantaría por las ciencias, ya sabes química y todo eso…" _Pero claro, química ella, no yo.

En fin… tenía que dibujar a no sé quien, o tendría el semestre suspenso.

El teléfono me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Mi madre ¿Qué querría ahora?

—¿Sí? —descolgué y pregunté un poco brusca.

—Hola cariño, ¿qué tal tus clases?— me dijo mi madre de manera maternal. Fui a contestarle de malas maneras ya que no tenía el mejor humor del mundo pero se adelantó a mí — Verás nena, te llamaba para que supieras que han venido unos antiguos amigos de la infancia de tu padre y míos y que cuando llegues van a estar aquí.

—Genial…—murmuré de mala gana bajo mi respiración, pensé que ella no me escuchaba, pero me equivoqué.

—Señorita, ¿a qué viene ese mal humor? Espero que sepas comportarte bien como la muchachita de 18 años que eres ¿Me has escuchado?—Me regañó.

—Sí, mama. Te veo después, es que no estoy de muy buen humor ahora… adiós —y le colgué, ella me entendería. Siempre lo hacía, esta ocasión no iba a ser una excepción.

Me dirigí a mis siguientes clases… Historia del arte, técnicas visuales artísticas… bah, otro aburrimiento de día, y después visita en casa. Simplemente genial- pensé sarcásticamente.

Cuando terminé, más aburrida que una ostra, me dirigí sin muchas ganas hacia mi casa, donde me esperaba una tarde muy movidita.

Podría pedirle a mi amiga que posara para mi trabajo, pero seguramente no le gustará, no es de las que tengan mucha paciencia que digamos… No sabía a quién podía decírselo, pero otra cosa sí que sabía, suspender la materia no lo haría. Y estaba completamente segura de ello.

Al fin llegué a donde vivía. Ya antes de llegar a la puerta se escuchaban voces del interior. La abrí con mis llaves y me adentré al pasillo de la entrada. Mi madre estaba en la cocina junto a una mujer, con el pelo color miel y mi padre se encontraba en el salón junto a otro hombre, según podía ver desde donde me encontraba. Pero mi vista me fallaba, mi oído me decía que había alguien más allí, otra voz más aterciopelada que las demás.

Mi madre nada más verme vino a presentarme a su amiga, Elizabeth Masen, a la cual le di dos besos como saludo. Ella me elogió y mi madre seguidamente me arrastró hacia el salón ya que según ella tenía que conocer a alguien más.

Como si a mí me importara- pensé.

A cada paso que nos acercábamos al salón, esa voz aterciopelada se hacía más intensa. No sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero la voz se escuchaba perfectamente en mis oídos.

Llegamos al salón y la imagen de un Dios Griego se hizo paso ante mis ojos. No podía creerlo, ¿a él le pertenecía esa voz? Sí, le pegaba. Era guapísimo. Incluso más que Ricardo.

_Ahhh, ¡para! No saques ahora el tema de Richy._

Ricardo, mi ex. ¿Por qué todo lo comparaba con él? Ya lo había olvidado… ¿verdad? Además quién quería a Ricardo cuando podía disfrutar de…

—Nena, estos son Edward Masen padre e hijo —mi madre me sacó del ensimismamiento y del peligro de tener esos pensamientos.

—Hola —dijo el hijo y me sonrió. Qué sonrisa más bonita, bueno y ese cuerpo tampoco se queda atrás… ¡Para otra vez! ¡Ni que estuvieras desesperada!

Sí, lo estaba. Desde que Ricardo me había dejado todo no había hecho más que empeorar y empeorar. Por eso y por muchas más cosas no tenía ningún interés en tener que dibujar a nadie, y menos tener que buscar al modelo… para colmo.

Le devolví la sonrisa y saludé a su padre. En realidad se parecía mucho a su padre, pero los rasgos del pelo y ojos eran más a su madre. Tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes que relucían en la oscuridad y su pelo cobrizo hacía envidiar a cualquier otro. Y ese cuerpo… esos brazos… ¡YA!

Decidí ignorar esa clase de pensamientos, ya que solo podrían traerme problemas y más problemas. Además, debería centrarme en Arte… tendría que encontrar una solución…

—Cariño, tu padre y yo con Elizabeth y Edward y su hijo vamos a ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad, ¿quieres venir? —me preguntó mi madre con cierto gesto de inocencia y picardía en la voz.

—Lo siento mamá, tengo que preparar un trabajo… y prefiero quedarme— contesté. Edward hijo me miró con… ¿comprensión?

—En ese caso, señora, yo podría quedarme y ayudar a su hija en su trabajo, y a la vez le hago compañía para que no se quede sola —sugirió. ¿De veras que lo decía en serio? O sea… él no podría imaginarse qué clase de trabajo tendría que elaborar, y más me valía no decírselo. Estar con él toda una tarde para dibujarlo, A ÉL, sería demasiado para mis nervios. Ya lo sería si se quedaba conmigo, pero… no habría otra elección.

—Claro hijo… por qué no ¿Qué te parece cariño?—me preguntó con las cejas arqueadas. A veces se comportaba de un modo más infantil que yo misma. No tendría más remedio que aceptar, sino iba a quedar muy mal a sus ojos y es lo que menos quería en estos momentos.

—Umm… supongo que me parece bien—dije reacia a mirar a mi madre, pero sin embargo pude ver la gran sonrisa que se expandió por el rostro de él. Parecía como si estuviera… satisfecho.

Mis padres y los suyos se despidieron de ambos y nos dejaron a Edward y a mí solos en el gran salón de mi casa, sin saber de qué hablar, con un silencio incómodo, hasta que él se decidió a romperlo.

—Bueno… ¿y a quién piensas tener de modelo?— me preguntó directamente. Y eso él… ¿cómo lo sabía? O sea, yo no especifiqué qué clase de trabajo era ni nada y mi amiga aún no lo sabía pues no la vi en todo el día.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

Se rió, parecía una hermosa melodía escrita expresamente para hacer atontar al género femenino.

—Digamos que… tengo mis fuentes— me dijo confidencialmente. ¿Sus fuentes? ¿A qué se refería con eso?

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir?— mi voz sonaba un tanto llena de pánico.

—No te asustes, algunos amigos míos también van a tu clase —me aclaró. Uff, menos mal, ya me había pensado algo extraño. —Entonces… ¿ya tienes a quién? —volvió a preguntarme. ¿Estaba sugiriendo que él quería ser mi modelo? No, no creo, no sería tan atrevido.

—No…— dije bajo mi respiración —Y dudo que pueda encontrar a alguien lo suficientemente pronto para que me dé tiempo hacerlo…

—Pues yo creo que sí —me soltó con una sonrisa plantada en el rostro. Pues sí… si era tan atrevido. En cierto modo ¿Qué podía perder? Nada, y tenía mucho que ganar, tener el semestre aprobado… y pasar tiempo a solas con él…

Lo miré, pero él se estaba empezando a desabrochar la camisa. Un botón… otro… y otro… ya podía ver casi todo su pecho, tan perfecto y marcado… no pude evitar quedarme mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Qué- qué haces?— tartamudeé.

—No decías que necesitabas un modelo… pues ya lo tienes— sonrió ampliamente, ya se había desabotonado toda la camisa y se la deslizaba por los brazos. Realmente parecía una estatua de mármol perfectamente tallada… como el David de Miguel Ángel.

—S-sí, p-pero… no dije que fueras a serlo— le dije con un poquito de más valor. —Además, el profesor no dijo que tuviera que ser un desnudo…— conforme iba terminando la frase mi voz perdió estabilidad y se notaba más nerviosa, y por supuesto, el lo percibió.

—¿Acaso estás nerviosa de ver a un hombre desnudo? —dio un paso hacia mí — ¿No prestaste atención cuando te explicaron que las representaciones del ser humano quedan con mayor expresión siendo desnudos?— volvió a acercarse, quise retroceder, pero la pared estaba justo detrás de mí.

—N-no estoy nerviosa de ver a un hombre desnudo, y menos de verte a ti —me atreví a decirle, ya que iba jugar conmigo, yo estaba dispuesta a jugar también con él. —Está bien, sé mi modelo, prepárate y acomódate donde quieras —actué con una profesional, mi voz salía monótona, sin expresar el shock que estaba produciéndome su presencia y la abrumadora cercanía.

Volvió a sonreír, esta vez puso una sonrisa torcida que me robó el aliento. Esperaba que no se hubiera dado cuenta, sino sería mi perdición, no podía dejarme afectar por Edward, ¡apenas lo acababa de conocer! Sí, apenas lo acabo de conocer y ya lo iba a ver en toda su gloria… ¿En qué lío me había metido?

Sus manos alcanzaron su cinturón, y sus ojos estaban fijos en mí, observándome mientras preparaba el lienzo, las pinturas y todo el material que necesitaba. Sentía su mirada en mi espalda, fuerte e intensa. No quería mirar, si lo miraba caería en su hechizo, ese que emanaba de él, y ya tendría suficiente con tener que observarlo para dibujarlo.

Dejé de pensar en eso y seguí preparándome, física y mentalmente, creyéndome que Edward estaría a varios metros de mí; pero estaba equivocada. Repentinamente sentí una respiración en mi nuca, provocándome un escalofrío, y su pecho desnudo tocaba mi espalda. Aguanté la respiración.

—Creo que tengo problemas con el cinturón… ¿serías tan amable de ayudarme?— susurró pegado a mi oreja. Me estremecí enteramente. Seguía sin respirar. Su mano tocó mi hombro y me giró para que estuviera de frente a él.

Lo miré a los ojos, ese color verde esmeralda me había cautivado y no hice más que tragar saliva y asentir. Iba a ponerme a ello pero se volvió a acercar a mí.

—¿Quieres saber cómo supe que exactamente tú tenías Arte con mis amigos?— No sabía si quería saberlo, a estas alturas qué más daba todo, yo sólo quería seguir escuchando su aterciopelada voz.

Volví a asentir.

—Te llevo observando desde hace tiempo, no sabes lo muchísimo que me atraes, física y emocionalmente. Sonará exagerado pero… eres la mujer de mi vida, te quiero y te amo más de lo que puedas llegar a imaginar jamás. Tenía miedo de que no me correspondieras, de que pasaras de mí, y eso me dolería; así que perdóname pero no puedo soportarlo más.

Y me besó. Dulcemente y urgentemente. Solté todo lo que tenía en mis manos y rodeé su cuello. Profundicé el beso, quería más de él, más, mucho más. El mientras me besaba me acariciaba las mejillas con el dedo pulgar y me pegaba más a él.

Rompimos el beso para coger aire, ambos teníamos la respiración fuerte, buscando aire pero sin querer despegarse el uno del otro al mismo tiempo.

—¿Por qué yo?— pregunté, por un momento lo vi un poco confundido —¿Por qué me elegiste de entre todas?

Me volvió a besar en los labios

—Porque eres tú.

Lo separé y lo miré a los ojos directamente.

—En serio —me reí, sus manos me estaban haciendo cosquillas —¿Cómo me conociste? ¿Cómo supiste de mí?

—Tu amiga, es mi prima, varias veces te he visto con ella, te he escuchado… adoro tu voz ¿lo sabías? Pero siempre le hablabas de tu novio…

—Ex-novio— aclaré. —Pero yo… nunca te he visto… ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?

Meditó un segundo.

—Mmm… no hay ningún amigo realmente… hoy me pasé por allí… y bueno… —tartamudeó.

—Me vigilaste —afirmé.

—Necesitaba verte y después tenía que venirme para acá… — sonrió y atacó mis labios nuevamente. —Era el único momento donde podría verte, pero mi gran sorpresa fue que veníamos a _tú_ casa.

Sonreí y seguidamente fruncí el ceño, aún había algo que no me cuadraba, ¿cómo podía haber escuchado mi voz sin yo haberlo visto nunca en casa de mi amiga? Era imposible que no lo hubiera visto… totalmente ilógico.

—Pero… ¿cómo pude no haberte visto nunca? Créeme que te recordaría si lo hubiera hecho…— le pasé mi dedo índice por todo su pecho… recorriéndolo de arriba abajo.

—Eso prefiero que no lo sepas… —sonrió picaronamente antes de besarme tan fieramente como antes. Le correspondí, ya me lo explicaría más tarde…

Me tomó en brazos y siguió besándome. Sus besos sabían tan bien que hacía que deseara que no quisiera parar nunca. Parecían lo único que me faltaban para sentirme llena… este escalofrío que me recorría mi cuerpo no lo sentía cuando me besaba Ricardo…

¡Pero si acabo de conocerlo! _Sí, pero se te ha declarado como nunca hizo Ricardo._ Tenía que ser puro deseo, simplemente. La piel se me erizaba, lo necesitaba más aún. Enrosqué su cuerpo entre mis piernas y continué besándolo. Podía sentir su piel tensa, y yo podía sentir cómo anhelaba estar más cerca de él conforme más me besaba. Mis pechos rozaban su pecho desnudo, haciendo que me excitara mucho más.

—Ed… dw… ard — jadeé sin respiración contra su boca — Para dibujarte bien… tengo que conocerte exterior… e interiormente —conseguí decir entre beso y beso.

Se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos sujetándome la cara con una mano, que a la vez la acariciaba. Parecía inseguro.

—¿Estás segura?— me preguntó. Me estaba conquistando no sólo con sus besos, sino con su forma de ser ¿Qué tío te pregunta que si estás segura? Todos se tiran a por ti si les vas a dar lo que ellos quieren…

Asentí, y volví a besarlo. Él me dejó escapar de la prisión de la pared para que me pusiera de pie de nuevo. Lo agarré de la mano y me lo llevé a mi cuarto. Nada más entrar cerré la puerta con el pie y empecé a besarlo otra vez. El me sujetó por la cintura y me guió hasta mi cama.

Antes de caer en ella, me sacó la camiseta que llevaba por la cabeza y la echó a un lado. Me siguió acariciando todo el cuerpo, de arriba abajo, parecía como si estuviera adorando cada parte de mi cuerpo, tratándola con mucha delicadeza, palpando cada pliegue de mi piel.

—Eres hermosa —me dijo, y me derretí a su lado. —Quiero hacerte mía.

Asentí varias veces con la cabeza a la vez que susurraba:

—Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo…

Parecía desesperada, en ese punto sí, lo estaba, lo necesitaba ya, necesitaba sentirlo contra mi piel, dentro de mí. Quería sentir esa maravillosa sensación, ese viaje con destino al cielo, pero con él. No con nadie más sino con él, únicamente él.

Me desabroché el pantalón y lo lancé lejos. Me quedé con mis pantis y el sujetador mientras él aún seguía con el pecho desnudo. Recordé que me había pedido ayuda con su cinturón… quizás si le ayudara…

—¿Sigues necesitando mi ayuda con el cinturón?— le dije seductoramente. Me miró con picardía, con esa sonrisa torcida que me estaba volviendo loca.

—Si… sería muy amable de tu parte ayudarme… — me contestó y no hizo nada más para que me dispusiera a desabrocharle el cinturón y posteriormente el botón de los vaqueros. Dejó caer los pantalones y me tumbó en la cama.

Al principio estaba él encima de mí, pero luego rodamos el uno contra el otro que llegamos a confundir donde terminábamos cada uno. Mientras rodábamos, me besaba el cuello, el pecho, después de que previamente me desabrochara el sujetador, y toda la piel. Yo hacía lo propio hasta que le bajé los bóxers.

Su erección se dejó ver y la acogí entre mis dedos, la acaricié mientras me conseguía varios gemidos de su garganta. Eso hizo que me humedeciera más. Estaba lista para recibirlo dentro, y quería ya.

—Edward… por favor… no puedo más… — le supliqué.

Lo sentí posicionarse entre mis piernas, preparado para penetrarme. Sentí la cabeza de su miembro tocar mi centro, y moví mis caderas contra ello. Soltó un gemido y lo besé nuevamente.

—Ya… Edward… entra… — volví a decirle.

Me sujetó la cabeza por la nuca y volvió a besarme al mismo tiempo que se introducía en mí. Entró con facilidad, dejando a su paso sensaciones increíbles, olas de placer se deslizaban hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies. El ritmo aumentaba, el roce también, mis gemidos cada vez se hacían más fuertes, sus besos más urgentes. Me besó los pechos, el cuello, me mordisqueó los pezones, haciéndome soltar otro gemido más audible, y yo le mordí a él.

Esta sensación era infinita, la mejor que había experimentado nunca y aún así quería más, más, más y más.

—Ahh… más…—logré articular. Consiguió darme la vuelta. Ahora era yo la que estaba arriba, y me movía contra él, rozando ambos cuerpos, creando una fricción demasiado placentera.

—Te amo— murmuró él. Fue todo lo que necesité para llegar a mi fin. Me descargué contra él, y en seguida él se vació en mi interior.

Permanecimos en mi cama tumbados mientras recuperábamos los alientos. Estábamos exhaustos. Había sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida, si para volver a repetirla tenía que hacer 10 trabajos como ese, lo haría encantada. Por un momento, pude sentir de verdad lo que era hacer el amor, no sexo, como cuando fue con Ricardo. Él no era nada dulce conmigo, no buscaba mi placer, sino el suyo. Pero Edward, era otra historia, parecía que había encontrado de verdad a mi otra mitad. Nuestros cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro…

Quizás me estaba precipitando…

—¿Preciosa?— susurró mi Dios Griego. Levanté el mentón, ya que tenía el rostro escondido en su pecho.

—¿Aja?— respiré. No tenía fuerzas, estaba agotada…

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Abrí más los ojos, eso no me lo esperaba. ¿Qué debía decir… sí o no? Realmente me había sentido muy bien con él, en cierta medida, lo necesitaría después de esto. Tendría que volver a repetirlo, y la única persona que lo conseguiría sería él.

—Vale…— le dije. Lo miré a los ojos. —Pero con la condición de que te dejes dibujar otra vez, por supuesto al desnudo— me reí.

Me volvió a besar, terminando al morder mi labio inferior.

—Una y cuantas veces quieras más, cariño…— me contestó.

Sonreí y volví a lanzarme encima de él.

* * *

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Ya estoy aquí con un oneshoot... un lemon.. jujuju para que se haga la espera un poco menos pesada. Sé que deberia publicar ya tanto Welcome como Making, y lo haré.... Making creo que cae para esta semana el miercoles o jueves, y Welcome, intentare para el finde que viene...**

**Por eso.. y porque se que no es justa la espera.... les traigo este lemon.. jajaja espero que lo hayan disfrutado.. y como siempre espero sus comentarios... xD jajajajaj**

**Como habrán podido notar... no hay nombre de la protagonista... eso es para que cada una se ponga de prota o se imagine a quien quiera... jajajaja**

**Por otra parte... espero traer dos oneshots más... ambos lemons... jejeje... uno de ellos es el que ya tengo en ingles (que es el original) "An interesting drive". Ya lo traere al español... y con mas detalles.. juju... y el otro es parecido a este y es para un concurso...**

**Así que nada... espero que les haya gustado... espero sus coments!!!**

**¿Nos vemos en la ducha fría? xDDDDD**

**Un besooooo**

**Yuliss**

**EDITO: Tengo dos lemons más... pero no son con personajes de crepúsculo, son de la historia de una amiga... si alguien está interesado... que me deje su mail y si ya me tiene en msn... pues que me hable xD un besoooo.**


End file.
